This Thing Called Love
by Teriah
Summary: When Sasuke goes to far one night he will do anything to gain Naruto's trust back and hopefully more. Major OOC.


**Disclaimer: -sighs- I do not own any Naruto characters they all be long to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Gommmeeennnn, I was really busy with graduating this year and crap so I had no time to upload any stories, but the perfect oppurtunity appeared when I recently lost intenrnet for three days thus putting me into my author mode. xD So I made a longgg story in hopes to satisfy those angry at me, but on the up side I won my sports award from out of my whole class, yesss. D**

**--**Naruto woke up with a new determination—to have Sasuke notice him and see that he has become stronger. To see Naruto's growing strength and finally acknowledge him as an equal, not the dead last.

As he crawled out of bed he noticed he was out of Ramen. 'Looks like I'm going to have to go to Icharukus.' Naruto thought while changing into his usual attire.

While Naruto was walking to Ichirakus he spotted a person with dark black hair in the shape of a duck's butt.

"Oh Kami, Sasuke's already at Ichirakus what should I do," Naruto whispered frantically while looking for a way out.

He then spotted Sakura, the other member of Team Seven that he supposedly has a "crush" on, and thought of an idea.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan," Naruto yelled while running up to Sakura.

"Oh, it's just you Naruto; do you know where Sasuke-kun is?" Sakura said rather curtly.

"He's at the Ramen Stand, would you like to come?" the blonde asked hopefully.

"Oh Sasuke-kun's there!" Sakura said while running to the Ramen Stand with Naruto trailing behind her.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura said excitedly while glomping Sasuke.

"Sakura get off of me." Sasuke said coldly while giving Sakura the famous Uchiha glare.

Naruto slowly took a seat next to Sasuke only to be pushed off by Sakura. He then sat on the seat next to Sakura. The blonde ordered his usual beloved Ramen and shoved it down his throat while listening to Sakura and Sasuke's conversation.

"So Sasuke-kun would you like to go on a date with me?" Sakura asked for the one-hundredth time.

"No" Sasuke answered bluntly.

"What but why" "Sakura asked in a whining tone.

"You're annoying" Sasuke said matter-of-factly.

"Oh w-well can I at least spar with you today" Sakura asked while her eyes became filled with tears.

"No" Sasuke answered.

"Why not you're only sparring with Naruto anyways," Sakura said while glaring at Naruto.

"Exactly I would rather spar with Naruto than you." Sasuke said while paying for his Ramen.

"F-fine then I'll see you when we meet for sparring" Sakura said while dashing out of Icharukus.

Sasuke then got up and briskly left Icharukus in silence leaving Naruto to stare in awe at what just happened, Sasuke actually liked sparing with Naruto!?

'There's still some hope.' Naruto thought while getting up and paying for his food.

When it came time for Naruto to meet up with Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi he was still confused about what Sasuke said.

While he was sparring with Sasuke he couldn't get his mind cleared and easily lost to Sasuke.

"Come on, Dobe don't make me take back what I said earlier." Sasuke said while getting up and leaving him to sit there.

The next day Team 7 was assigned to a C ranked mission. They were sent to surrounding villages to deliver letters to the leaders there for the Hokage.

"Alright I'll go with Sakura to the villages to the east and I want you two to go together to the west villages," Kakashi stated while eyeing the boys.

"But Kakashi-sensei why can't I go with Sasuke-kun and Naruto go with you," Sakura whined.

"You two will come back in two days, stay at a local inn over night and then come back after you finish handing out the scrolls," he said while ignoring Sakura.

After Team Seven planned their mission out they headed back to their houses and brought the supplies they would need. When Naruto met at the gates he saw that only Sasuke stood there.

"Oi Teme where is Sakura-Chan and Kaka—

"They have already left, come on we will leave now," the Uchiha said in a clipped tone.

'I wonder what happened, he seems so cold and distant again' Naruto thought while quietly following Sasuke jump through the trees.

After delivering the scrolls to the kages of the villages Naruto and Sasuke went to the local inn. I didn't feel like writing the boring plot of them delivering scrolls xD

"Ohayo, we are here to get a room," Naruto said excitedly when they reached the counter.

"Oh so would you guys like the honeymoon sweet?" the amused worker asked.

"N-no, were not t-together," the blonde said while turning beet red. (1)

"We would like a room with two beds, "Sasuke said coldly while glaring at the snickering man.

"Alright here is the key and you have to leave the room at 8 AM sharp," he said while showing them the way to the room.

After they went in the room they settled and took showers. While they were getting ready for bed Naruto noticed something embarrassing.

"U-umm teme. Slight problem… theygaveusonebed," the blonde said while looking down.

"Speak slower, dobe," Sasuke said while coming over to his embarrassed teammate.

"They gave us one bed, I would sleep on the couch but they don't have one!" Naruto said while frantically searching for a plan.

"Hn," was the ever intelligent remark from the Uchiha.

"Don't you freaking hn me, this is a BIG problem, teme!!" Naruto said angrily.

"I'll go talk to the worker, "Sasuke said while leaving the room.

'What if I have to share a bed with Sasuke… no it won't happen,' Naruto thought sadly while changing into his pajamas.

"Oi, baka the man said they were out of," Sasuke stopped when he noticed Naruto in the corner changing.

'Naruto is …… beautiful,' the Uchiha said while eye-raping the blonde.

"TEME GET OUT, Naruto, who was now a shade of crimson, said while trying to pull his pants up and put his shirt on.

"H-hn," Sasuke said while quickly leaving the room.

'Did the great Uchiha Sasuke just stutter!? And why was he holding his nose?' Naruto thought while finishing changing.

"Oi, Pervert you can come out now," Naruto said while knocking on the bathroom door.

Sasuke stepped out quickly, his eyes on the floor; he grabbed his clothes and quietly went back into the bathroom.

Naruto waited ten minutes for Sasuke to come back out but he never did.

'I'll just wait on the bed, then we can figure out where to sleep,' Naruto thought while climbing on the bed and getting comfortable.

Ten minutes later Sasuke sneakily came out of the room and looked on the bed to see Naruto sleeping peacefully tightly holding on to the pillow.

'He's so cute, well since there's nowhere else to sleep I guess I'll just sleep on the bed with him,' Sasuke said while evilly smirking.

Sasuke climbed on the bed and laid right next to Naruto, who immediately snuggled into the new warmth.

'Hn, good thing he's a heavy sleeper Naruto would kill me right now,' Sasuke thought while wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist and bringing them even closer.

'I wish it were always like this but it won't happen Naruto loves that pink slut not me,' the Uchiha thought sadly while falling asleep.

"_Please Suke, I need you," Naruto said while spreading his legs wider._

_Sasuke was on top of him in half a second sucking on his neck harshly._

"_Naru, this may hurt at first but it will get better," Sasuke said while shoving a finger in Naruto's tight entrance._

_Naruto squirmed around, not liking the feeling of the foreign object moving around. He then felt two more join in and start stretching him._

_Sasuke then lifted Naruto up and impaled him on his pulsating cock._

"_A-ahh Suke it hurts," the blonde said with tears leaking out of his eyes._

"_Im sorry koi, it'll feel better soon I promise." Sasuke said while kissing Naruto on the lips._

"_M-more Sauske, faster," Naruto said while riding the Uchiha._

_Sasuke took his lover's neglected cock and started pumping it in time with his thrusts._

"_H-haa, Sasuke I-I'm so c-close," Naruto said while pushing down harder and deeper._

"_Me too, love," Sasuke said while doing one particular hard thrust._

"_Ahh, Suke I'm going to," Naruto said while spurts of _—

Sasuke awoke with a jump, looking around he noticed that he was still in bed with Naruto, who was still sleeping, snoring quietly.

'God damn it, why does the dream always end at the same spot!' Sasuke said while pulling the covers off the reveal his, er, very large erection that formed a huge tent in his pants.

Naruto snuggled even closer to Sasuke, causing him to moan from the friction.

"N-naruto wake up!" Sasuke said loudly while trying to hide his tent.

'Seems like he's a heavy sleeper, maybe he won't mind..' the Uchiha said while smirking evilly.

Sasuke started rubbing his erection through his pants, bucking up into his hand desperately wanting more pressure added.

Naruto turned around to face Sasuke, while still sleeping, and Sasuke took the opportunity to dry hump the poor sleeping blonde.

Naruto responded to the treatment with little mewls and his body responded subconsciously, turning hard in a few moments.

"A-ahh so close, just a little more," Sasuke said while grabbing both of their erections and rubbing them together causing him to go over the edge and cum, shouting out Naruto's name.

Feeling content and happy, he turned back to Naruto and saw that he still hadn't been satisfied.

'May as well help him with that,' Sasuke thought while lying down between Naruto's legs and pulling the blondes pants down.

Sasuke took Naruto's aching member into his mouth and instantly Naruto responded by moaning and thrusting into Sasuke's mouth.

'Why do I feel so good? This is odd….' Naruto thought and then felt something warm taking in his penis.

'He's the most beautiful person I have ever seen, I can't believe I'm in love with Naruto…' the Uchiha thought.

"W-what t-the HELL," Naruto screamed seeing Sasuke giving him a blowjob while he was asleep.

"U-unn, stop Sasuke. I'm going t-to, Stop please, AHH" Naruto cried out and couldn't stand the pleasure anymore, shooting his cum into Sasuke's mouth who then proceeded to suck him dry.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING," Naruto screamed angry, so many emotions running through him.

"Giving you a blowjob," was Sasuke's blunt reply.

"AND IF I DIDN'T WAKE UP!? You would have …. Raped me," the blonde said sadly.

"I saw that you were hard and decided to help you, I'm sorry I should have controlled my feelings," Sasuke deadpanned.

"Feelings, what feelings," Naruto said while trying to cover himself back up.

"Well, you see, I kind of lov— really like you," Sasuke answered shyly never making eye contact.

"So you decide to almost rape me to show me how you feel!?" Naruto said now fully clothed as confusion turned to anger.

"No, I didn't mean for it to go that far" Sasuke said feeling guilty and mad at himself.

"Sasuke, I-I can't work with you, I can't trust you now that you've done this," the blonde said slowly getting farther away from Sasuke.

"Do-Naruto, please I-I don't know what came over me, but it won't happen again, I promise!," Sasuke said desperately trying to get Naruto's forgiveness.

"Sasuke, just go away! I can't deal with this right now; we need to finish the mission!" Naruto said while getting up and running to get ready in the bathroom.

"Your right, I'm sorry. How about if I do half the next town and then you do the other half and we meet back with Kakashi and Sakura," Sasuke stated his bangs covering his eyes.

"Fine, but when we get back DON'T EVER try to do that again!," Naruto said angrily while closing the bathroom door.

"Hai," the Uchiha answered to the closed door while quietly leaving the hotel room.

'Why the hell did I do that, I already knew Naruto was straight! Now he won't even look at me, he's disgusted' Sasuke thought angrily while delivering the scrolls.

Naruto came out of the bathroom twenty minutes later and then soon left to complete his part of the mission.

'I can't believe he did that; he didn't even care if I didn't want him to! I love Sasuke but that was beyond forgivable, what if he does it again! I can't trust him until I know he won't do it again.' The blonde thought while caring out his duties.

When Sasuke finished his part of the mission he headed back to Konoha and waited halfway to make sure Naruto got back safe and wasn't ambushed.

Naruto jumped from tree to tree and soon saw a familiar black head of hair, remembering earlier he kept on jumping, completely ignoring the boy.

Sasuke saw Naruto's bright blonde hair from far away and was going to greet him but the blonde completely ignored him and kept going.

Sasuke quickly tried keeping in pace with Naruto and they silently arrived at the gates of Konoha to see Kakashi and Sakura waiting for them.

"So did you guys succeed without trouble," Kakashi asked lazily already knowing the answer.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei!," Naruto said enthusiastically, with a completely different personality from earlier.

"Sasuke-kun you finished so fast, I knew you would do all the work and Naruto slacked off!" Sakura-bitch said while hitting Naruto on the head.

"No, N-naruto didn't slack off, he actually did more than me in less time," Sasuke said glaring at the pinkie injuring Naruto.

"O-oh well, the mission was a success then for the both of us," Sakura said while walking back by Kakashi.

"Hai, so I need you guys to bring the mission report to the hokage now, and then we can eat at Naruto's ramen stand," their sensei said while taking out their mission report.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei," both said while taking the scrolls and jumping off.

Naruto and Sasuke silently went to the Hokage Tower to hand in the mission report, both in an uncomfortable silence.

"N-naruto I'm sorry, it's ju —,"

"No, Sasuke stop. I don't want to talk to you, let alone be by you, right now." Naruto said, never looking back at him.

Sasuke nodded and when they reached the Hokage Tower they handed in their reports and took their own separate routes to Icharukus.

"Ohayo Sakura-Chan!," Naruto said excitedly while taking a seat in between Sakura and Kakashi, no where near Sasuke.

Sasuke quietly took his seat on the opposite side of Kakashi, trying not to draw any attention.

They ate and had light conversation involving the mission. When they finished they paid and said their goodbyes.

When Naruto arrived home he replayed the morning over and over in his head, getting more enraged each time he thought about it.

'That bastard! Who does he think he is doing that, it's unacceptable!' the blonde thought while slowly falling asleep.

'Nice job, dumbass. Now Naruto will never talk to you, he hates you even more and can't even stand being in the same place with you.' Sasuke thought bitterly, getting no sleep that night.

The next day they were to meet at their usual training grounds. When Naruto arrived he was relieved to see only Sakura there, but was surprised that Sasuke wasn't there before him.

"SAKURAA-CHANN," Naruto said noisily making his way over to her.

"Naruto, where is Sasuke-kun?" Sakura stated annoyed by Naruto's outburst.

"Like I know where that teme is, I don't know why everyone likes him so much!," Naruto said mumbling the last part.

"Hush Baka! Sasuke is smart, handsome, and a great ninja! He's so perfect!," Sakura said with hearts in her eyes.

"He's not that great. Sasuke's a bastard, cold to everyone, and treats people like dirt," the blonde said trying to make Sakura understand how much of a dick Sasuke truly was.

'Damn it, I need to have him forgive me. Maybe if I act exactly the opposite of what he just said then it'll get him to forgive me and then we can become friends again,' Sasuke thought sadly while coming out of his former hiding spot.

"Sasuke-kun!!" the pink blob said while launching herself at Sasuke. He quickly sidestepped and she landed with a thud on the ground.

"Teme, why are you such a bastard to everyone?, Naruto said angry at what the teme just did to Sakura.

Sasuke, who felt terribly guilty for what he did to Naruto, inwardly agreed to become nicer and more sociable with those who were his "friends."

"Gomenesai, Sakura," Sasuke said while helping the fallen girl off the ground.

Naruto, who saw Sasuke's "kindness", became even angrier, thinking Sasuke just did that to make Sakura like him more and completely forget about Naruto.

"Oi, Uchiha, come over here for a minute," the blonde said while walking to a near by tree.

Sasuke inwardly cringed when Naruto said his last name, 'he must be really pissed calling me Uchiha.' Sasuke thought sourly while walking over to Naruto.

When Sasuke arrived at the tree Naruto who was beyond angry threw him against the tree and held him there by the collar.

"So now your acting all friendly to Sakura now, you know I have feelings for her you bastard! You're just trying to make her love you even more and completely ignore me!" Naruto said with a nasty snarl on his face.

"N-no, I was just trying to be nicer to people. I listened to what you said and decided that I shouldn't be mean to people when they're unbelievably nice to me while I act like a bastard," Sasuke said starting to lose his breath with the rough grip Naruto had on him.

"So you decide now of all times to be "nice" to everyone, you should have acted like that from the beginning! You're trying to get Sakura now because I like her aren't you, you disgust me!" Naruto said while ramming Sasuke into the bark and walking away.

Sasuke quickly picked himself up, completely dejected, what Naruto said ringing around in his mind.

_You disgust me!_

Sasuke came back to the training ground just in time to see Kakashi there.

"There will be no missions scheduled today, so you are free to spar or do whatever you like," Kakashi said, soon teleporting away.

"Sakura-chan would you like to go on a date with me?" Naruto said with hope in his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun would you like to go out with me?" Sakura said completely ignoring Naruto's question.

"I'm sorry Sakura but I do not like you the way you feel towards me. I like you as a friend, nothing more," Sasuke said trying to be as nice as possible, hoping Naruto would be somewhat less mad at him seeing Sasuke kindly reject Sakura.

"O-oh alright Sasuke-kun," Sakura said while turning away.

"Sakura-chan would you like to go out to lunch with me?, Naruto said, completely unfazed by Sakura ignoring him.

"Naruto like every other time—

"Sakura can you come over here for a moment?" Sasuke asked calmly.

When Sakura got over to Sasuke, he asked her in the nicest way possible.

"I think you should at least accept Naruto's request once, he really likes you and would treat you kindly if you were to go out with him. I'm not asking for you to date him but just hang around with him to see how he really is."

"H-hai Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, shocked by how different Sasuke was acting from his usual attitude.

"Thank you, you won't be sorry," Sasuke said while giving her a small smile.

Sakura nodded and headed over towards Naruto, not missing the deadly glare he was giving Sasuke.

"Sure Naruto, I'll go out to lunch with you but were not eating ramen!" Sakura said when she reached the blonde.

"Arigato Sakura-chan!!" Naruto said while leading her towards a nice restaurant.

Sasuke silently left the training grounds, sadly heading towards wherever his feet where taking him. He soon found himself in an abandoned park not far from the restaurant Sakura and Naruto entered.

'I know I love Naruto, but I mean he'll never love me, so I can at least make try and make Sakura like him so that he could be truly happy,' Sasuke thought sadly while sitting himself on a picnic bench.

Sakura and Naruto were seated and were waiting for their food to be ready. While they were talking Naruto brought up what Sasuke said to Sakura.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun was just telling me how nice of a guy you were and how I would have a great time with you," Sakura stated while looking at Naruto.

"Oh, so you only went to lunch with me because of Sasuke," Naruto said sadly while looking down at the table.

"N-no! Sasuke just helped me realize how much of a great guy you are. He helped me see all the good in you," she said while smiling at Naruto.

"Oh.. look our foods here!" the blonde said while seeing the waiter walking towards their table.

After they finished eating, Naruto paid and they headed back. While they were walking back they saw a park and decided to go and talk there.

"Oh, look Sasuke-kun is sitting on the bench; we should go talk to him, ne Naruto?" Sakura said already heading towards Sasuke.

"Fine, Sakura-chan," Naruto said angrily staring at Sasuke who just _had_ to be at this park.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said taking a seat across from him.

Naruto silently took a seat next to Sakura, never looking at Sasuke.

"Hello Sakura, Naruto," Sasuke said while smiling at them.

"So what brings you here Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked wondering why Sasuke was at a park.

"Oh, I just needed some fresh air, that's all. Besides it's a beautiful day outside," Sasuke stated while calmly staring at the two.

Naruto, who hadn't looked up until now, glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke who felt Naruto staring at him shyly looked over at Naruto, only to have his hopes crushed.

'He looks even more enraged; I thought he wanted me to be nicer to everyone..' Sasuke said while breaking eye contact with the glaring boy.

"So, how was lunch," Sasuke said trying to get on Naruto's happy side.

"It was delicious!" Sakura said excitedly.

"Naruto, what did you think" Sakura asked questionably, shocked by the blonde's quietness.

"It was delicious Sakura-chan. Thank you for coming with me!" Naruto said giving his full attention to Sakura, not sparing Sasuke a glance.

"Well that sounds nice," Sasuke said crushed that Naruto wouldn't even look at him.

They sat in a comfortable silence, well as comfortable as Naruto glaring daggers at Sasuke.

Sasuke, who was thinking of ways to make Naruto happy, finally gave up and decided he should leave before Naruto became even more disgusted with him.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave now, I hope you guys have a good date" Sasuke said trying to smile at the thought of Naruto and Sakura on a date.

"Goodbye Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said. Naruto just kept to glaring at the Uchiha so he nodded and left, feeling more depressed than earlier.

'I'm such a bastard, Naruto is even more mad at me! What should I do now to make him happy!?' he thought while heading towards his house.

Naruto and Sakura soon headed to her house where Naruto waved goodbye and then proceeded in heading to his house.

'That teme! I can't believe he forced Sakura to go out to lunch with me!' he thought while opening the door to his apartment.

'**He was only trying to make you happy, Naru.'**

'No he did that on purpose, he must have threatened to hurt Sakura if she said no!'

'**Uchiha didn't threaten her, kit. He was trying to make you less angry since you're already pissed off at him from yesterday'**

'Don't remind me that was disturbing and unforgivable!'

'**Kit, I thought you loved him?'**

'I did, but I mean he went too far. I could have been raped and he didn't stop when I was aware of what was going on.'

'**You know he's truly sorry, give him a second chance!'**

'I'll think about it, I'll see how he's acting tomorrow.'

When Naruto finished his conversation with The Nine Tailed Fox he realized he was already in bed.

He fell into a fitful sleep thinking about Sasuke. The Uchiha, again, didn't fall asleep he was too busy thinking of ways to get Naruto to forgive him.

The next day they arrived at the training grounds around the same time. Naruto looked over at Sasuke and noticed that his skin was more pale than usual and that he had dark rings under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in awhile.

"Alright today are mission is to clean out the body of water near Konoha," Kakashi stated suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Hai Sensei," they responded in unison and set off.

When they arrived they all got in the uniforms needed and Team Seven started to clean the river.

Sakura and Naruto talked animatedly while Sasuke put all his concentration on the task at hand. Naruto noticed that Sasuke seemed weaker than usual and was surprisingly slower than both him and Sakura.

"Oi, Sasuke why are you going slower than us?" Naruto asked, feeling that Sasuke at least deserved to have him talk to Naruto.

Sasuke, surprised that Naruto was actually talking to _him, _quickly turned around only to fall and be taken away by the strong current. (2)

"Ahh, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said in shock and horror as she watched Sasuke being taken under water.

Naruto quickly went into action, making four kagebunshins; he sped off with his bunshins trailing closely behind.

The first bunshin grabbed Naruto and swung him around in a circle, gaining unbelievable speed.

He then was thrown from the first bunshin, who then disappeared with a poof, and was caught by the second and third, which upon impact were destroyed.

Naruto and the fourth bunshin immediately caught up to a black blob and together they pulled the Uchiha up and out of the water.

As soon as Sasuke was set down he had a coughing fit and gagged on all the water he consumed. Naruto comfortably rubbed circles in his back as Sasuke threw up whatever was in his stomach.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun are you guys alright?' Sakura asked finally catching up to them and seeing the fallen Sasuke.

"I'm fine but Sasuke is throwing up his guts so I think we should take him to the hospital," Naruto said while picking Sasuke up, who had stopped throwing up and was now in and out of consciousness.

"Hai, you take him I'll go tell Kakashi-sensei and then we'll meet you there," Sakura said while heading over to find where Kakashi went.

Naruto quickly jumped tree to tree, frantically trying to reach the hospital before Sasuke's condition became worse. Naruto looked down and stared in awe at the sleeping form.

'Sasuke looks so peaceful when he's sleeping, he looks like a fallen angel,' Naruto thought never taking his eyes off of Sasuke.

Sasuke opened his eyes and all he saw was blue. A beautiful shade of blue, clearer than the sky itself. He instantly knew who the owners of these beautiful eyes were, thus setting him into panic mode.

"N-naruto, it's alright you can set me down now. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to burden you.." Sasuke said not daring to look back into those blue eyes, for fear of seeing eyes filled with disgust.

"No, Sasuke, you're in no condition to be using your chakra. You're obviously sick and I'm taking you to the hospital whether you like it or not." Naruto said looking straight at Sasuke, well his hair, since Sasuke was staring down at his hands.

"I-I'm sorry, I mean thank you for saving me. But really I'm fine you were already way too kind in carrying me half way there. I'm sorry for not doing the mission fast enough and for… well you having to take time out of the mission to babysit me." Sasuke stated quietly, still staring at his hands.

"Sasuke, its fine. We all have are off days. But really I'm taking you to the hospital your body is too weak right now to take all this." Naruto said while reaching the hospital grounds.

"Thank you Naruto. You care too much for those who deserve none of this. You should have just let the current carry—

"Don't even finish that sentence. Of course I would save you, you're my friend, and I care for you. Even though you did … _that_ doesn't mean I'm going to leave you to your death." The blonde said, desperately trying to get Sasuke to look at him.

Sasuke didn't respond after that, feeling very tired all of a sudden he fell asleep listening to Naruto's steady heart beat. As Naruto entered the hospital he immediately received attention and Sasuke was put in a hospital room to be checked on.

Naruto silently sat next to the Uchiha's sleeping form, waiting for the doctor to tell him what was wrong with Sasuke.

"Son, could you remove his clothes for me?" the doctor asked after writing something down on his clipboard.

"W-what!?" Naruto asked not believing what the doctor just asked him.

"I mean, you guys are friends, and I can't finish my examination without seeing what his body looks like and how it's functioning." the doctor stated matter-of-factly. (3)

"S-sure, all of his clothes off?" Naruto asked hoping the answer would be no.

"Yes, all of it"

_Damn it._

Naruto slowly took of Sasuke's shirt, then his undershirt, feeling completely uncomfortable undressing Sasuke. The blonde then proceeded to take the boys pants off. Turning beet red he took Sasuke's boxers off and inwardly gasped at how undeniably beautiful Sasuke was.

"Thank you, young man." the doctor said while taking a closer look at Sasuke.

"N-no p-problem," Naruto said now fully looking at Sasuke's body. Naruto cringed when he saw how skinny the Uchiha was, his ribs being clear as daylight on his chest.

"It seems as if he's been starving himself and by examining his face I can tell he hasn't slept in a couple of days." The doctor said, writing this new information down on his clipboard.

Naruto sat there silently going over what the doctor said in his head.

'Starving himself and not sleeping, why would he be doing that!?' Naruto thought trying to find a practical answer.

'**After he almost raped you and figured out his mistakes he must have beat himself up pretty bad. Starving himself and no sleep, see he really does care for you. He did this because he knew of the sin that he committed and how much it affected your relationship.'**

'Oh god, I caused him to do this..'

'**No kit, he did this with the intention to try and make you happy.'**

'So by starving himself he thought I would be happy!?'

'**No, he… nevermind you'll understand later on.**

As Naruto came back to his senses he noticed that the doctor had left. He looked over to the sleeping Uchiha and noticed he was still naked.

'Oh great, this is going to be torture' the blonde thought while getting up and started trying to redress Sasuke.

Sasuke awoke to the feeling of something covering him. He opened his eyes to see that he was naked, horror took over him as he thought of what Naruto would react seeing him like this.

'Oh god, I'm in the hospital but who is touching me?' Sasuke thought while trying to get his voice back.

"N-naruto?" a raspy voice suddenly asked.

The sudden voice caused Naruto to jump and fall taking Sasuke, who was now awake, down to the floor with him. They landed with Sasuke straddling Naruto. The only problem here was that Sasuke was still in his birthday suit.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Sasuke apologized while getting off Naruto and helping him up and onto a chair.

"Ah, you startled me," Naruto said while rubbing his now bruised head.

"Did you hit your head when you fell!? I'm sorry I didn't mean to land on you or anything, I wasn't trying to… it's just that, umm" Sasuke said stuttering like a schoolgirl.

"No, it's fine. I just hit my head when I fell, no big deal." Naruto stated rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Oh, here I'll get you an ice pack for it!" Sasuke answered rushing around frantically trying to find an icepack.

"Sasuke, I suggest you put some clothes on before you go bustling around," the blonde said while blushing.

Sasuke, who was grabbing an icepack, froze midstep and his whole face heated up.

'Oh god he saw me naked, he must be grossed out. I better cover up before it gets worse!' Sasuke thought while quickly grabbing his boxers.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out or anything. I just didn't realize I was naked, I mean if I was I would have covered up and I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you think I was going to do anything bad." Sasuke said dejectedly putting the rest of his clothes on.

'No, it's fine. I was the one who undressed you," Naruto said not realizing how bad that sounded.

"O-oh well I mean I'm sorry, did you want to do something to my body? I deserve whatever it is you decide to do to me," Sasuke said while he stopped putting his clothes back on.

"Oh, Kami no! I had to take your clothes for the doctor's examination." Naruto said, shocked by what Sasuke said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable taking my clothes off. You could have woken me up and I could have, to save you from the embarrassment." Sasuke said while putting his shirt back on.

"Sasuke, stop apologizing it's fine."

"A-alright, well here's your icepack," Sasuke said while handing the blonde the icepack.

"Ah, thanks. Now why the hell were you starving yourself and depriving yourself from sleep!?" Naruto said remembering why they were here to begin with.

"W-well I mean I wasn't hungry at all and I was too busy to sleep." Sasuke said now afraid to meet Naruto's gaze.

"What were you so busy with that you had no time to sleep!?" Naruto said not understanding.

"I was thinking,"

"You were too busy freaking thinking to sleep, what the HELL were you thinking about that was so important?" Naruto asked enraged by the childish answer.

"I was thinking about what happened and how I should have never done that. I was thinking of ways to get you happy and maybe forgive me." Sasuke stated quietly now looking at the ground.

"O-oh, so that's why you were acting different?"

"Yes, I heard your conversation with Sakura in the forest and thought that if I changed the way you wanted me to act maybe you would have a higher chance of you forgiving me.." the Uchiha said now feeling stupid and vulnerable.

"I-I'm sorry for what I said in the forest.."

"Don't be, I deserved it all. Hell, I deserved a lot worse than just that. I still deserve way more punishment, I mean I raped you. You told me to stop and I continued without a care!" Sasuke said loudly, absolutely disgusted with himself.

"You didn't rape me.."

"I basically did, I took advantage of you while you were sleeping to –

"Stop, I already know what happened I was there!" Naruto said not wanting to hear what happened in full details.

"I'm s-sorry I got out of line again. I don't mean to do this, I'm just so stupid." Sasuke said feeling depressed all over again.

"It's alright Sasuke. I trust you more than I did before and I know you are truly sorry for what you did. I know you like me a lot and all but I still can't fully forgive you and I have feelings for Sakura, as you already know. I'm sorry." Naruto said feeling ashamed of himself.

"Don't be sorry, you're in love with a wonderful girl, what's so bad about that? I'm the one that should be truly sorry, which I am. I'm sorry but I will continue to like you, but I will not do anything like that again. I'll just watch from afar and I will not try to ruin your new relationship with Sakura. I understand that you can't forgive me for that ugly sin and I will continue to show my trustworthiness and hopefully over some point in time you will have the heart to forgive me." Sasuke said with a smile, happy that he could at least continue to be friends with Naruto.

"Thanks, Sasuke," Naruto said with such happiness.

Sasuke's heart fluttered hearing his name said with such happiness coming from this angel's mouth. He soon fell back to sleep and when he woke up he noticed that the rest of Team Seven was in his hospital room.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun, are you feeling alright?" Sakura asked with true concern.

Sasuke smiled at her, "Yes I'm feeling fine, thank you." This girl was truly blessed to have Naruto love her.

_No, you must not get jealous of her, be happy that Naruto will still continue to be your friend after what you did!_

"That's good to hear," Kakashi said while looking over his porn.

This moment of complete comfortable silence was soon interrupted when the doctor came in and told Sasuke that he would be discharged tomorrow.

"I'll bring Sasuke home tomorrow, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said

Sasuke waited for Kakashi's answer. He looked around and swore he saw a look of jealousy on Sakura's face. No, he must be seeing things.

"Fine, well we should get going Sakura," Kakashi said while getting up and waiting for Sakura at the door.

"Hai, goodbye Sasuke-kun, Naruto," Sakura said while quickly leaving the room.

"Thanks, Naruto. But really you don't have to bring me home; I'll get there just fine. You've already brought me here I think it's time I stop burdening you with my problems." Sasuke said while finally getting the nerve to look Naruto square in the face.

"Nonsense, I'm taking you home. I'll just stalk you back to your house if you decide to go alone, so either way I'm coming," Naruto said stubbornly.

"Fine, if you must be so persistent. Goodnight, I'm going to bed. Where, may I ask, will you be sleeping?" Sasuke asked feeling slightly frightened at the answer he was waiting to receive.

"I'll sleep on the chair, it's actually quite comfy. Goodnight," Naruto said while getting comfortable in the chair.

A face of concern was shown on the Uchiha's face but soon vanished and he turned the lights off. After about an hour he finally heard Naruto's breathing even out and he crawled out of bed. He looked at Naruto's sleeping form.

_Beautiful, truly an angel in disguise._

Sasuke shyly brushed a few strands of golden hair away from the boy's eyes and grabbed his blanket covering the blonde in the blanket.

'This is as close as I'll ever get,' Sasuke thought smiling bitterly.

Sasuke quickly jumped back in bed, afraid Naruto would wake up to him staring at the boy. He soon fell into a peaceful sleep, happy Naruto was there with him.

Naruto awoke the next day feeling refreshed. He then moved to get up but saw that a blanket was nicely tucked into the chair.

'What the hell is this doing here?' Naruto thought while looking over at the sleeping form who he noticed now was blanket less.

'Sasuke gave me the blanket,' he thought while stretching out trying to get his blood circulating.

He was about to wake the Uchiha up when Sasuke turned around in his sleep, showing off the huge tent in his pants. Naruto's voice was stuck in his throat and he could only watch as Sasuke called out his name while humping the pillow.

"Ahh, N-naruto-koi," Sasuke said increasing the pace he was going.

"You're so b-beautiful Naru," Sasuke said in his sleep his hands reaching out to free his leaking erection.

Naruto, who was frozen in his place, felt his own dick twitching to life.

'No, I have to wake him up!' Naruto thought frantically.

"A-ahh almost there love," Sasuke said while stroking himself faster and harder.

Naruto, who was slightly drooling at the sight set before him, unconsciously began to stroke himself through his pants.

"Nhh, AHH NARUTO," Sasuke screamed cumming all over the sheets.

Naruto, who saw Sasuke's face in pure bliss, began to stroke himself harder and harder. Thrusting into his hand he almost reached his climax until he saw Sasuke wake up. He quickly jumped into the chair and faked sleeping.

When Sasuke woke up he felt completely satisfied, which made him worried. He got up to move and was horrified to feel the familiar wetness of the soiled sheets. He looked down slowly hoping for it to be something else.

'Damn in, what is wrong with me!? What if Naruto saw me, he must be fucking disgusted by the sight of me masturbating!' Sasuke thought while pulling his pants off and changing quickly.

Sasuke then began to remove the sheets and went to go check on Naruto. His breath stopped when he saw Naruto sporting a very large erection.

"He must be dreaming about Sakura," he thought out loud sadly.

He quickly went and gave the nurse the sheets using a lame excuse as to why they were soiled. The Uchiha then watched Naruto as he slept the content look on his face made Sasuke beam with happiness.

"Oh god, what am I doing? He's going to freak out if he wakes up to me staring at him!" Sasuke thought while quickly moving out of Naruto's line of sight.

Sighing he pushed back a strand of Naruto's hair and hearing Naruto's stomach growl loudly, he went to call a nurse to get Naruto food.

The moment Sasuke left Naruto peeked an eye open and was happy to see he was alone. 'I need to get rid of this damn thing before anything else,' Naruto thought while stroking himself again.

"Ah, almost there,' Naruto said now stroking hard and thrusting into his hand he came with an almost silent scream of Sasuke's name.

'D-did I just scream Sasuke's name instead of Sakura!? I, I don't have feelings for him. I love Sakura, don't I?' Naruto thought while quickly changing.

Sasuke came in a couple minutes later with two bowls of steaming hot ramen, which by the scent alone, made Naruto ready to grab one the second they were set down.

"Ah, so I see you've woken up. I got you some ramen; well I mean if you're hungry.." Sasuke said trailing off.

"Yes, I'm starving!" Naruto said while grabbing a bowl and quickly shoving it down his throat. He noticed that Sasuke hadn't touched his food and was quickly worried about his friend's eating disability.

"Sasuke, you're going to eat that ramen," Naruto said in a demanding tone.

"No, I'm not hungry. Go ahead and eat it." Sasuke said while smiling sweetly at the blonde.

"No, please eat it, if not for you then eat it for me," Naruto stated in a worried tone.

"Fine, I'll eat it for you," Sasuke said with a sigh and ate the garbage quietly.

When they finished eating the doctor came in and gave Sasuke some medicine he had to take to recuperate. They soon left and headed to the Uchiha District.

When they arrived Sasuke turned around and took his belongings from Naruto.

"Thank you for staying overnight and for bringing me home." Sasuke said while bowing.

Naruto nodded, met Sasuke's gaze and smiled widely, and then left.

When he saw the blob of blonde hair pass the gates he sighed and fell to the floor. He let out tears of anguish and despair.

'Why am I crying!? I should be overjoyed that I still get to be Naruto's friend.'

No matter how much he told himself to stop he couldn't and fell asleep on the floor, exhausted from the medicine and the tears.

The next day Team Seven met up at the bridge, all besides Sasuke stood there.

"Naruto, I want you to go see where Sasuke is," Kakashi said in a stern voice.

"Hai," he said while rushing over to Sasuke's house. The blonde walked into the house he dropped Sasuke off at last night and knocked on the door repeatedly. When he received no answer Naruto kicked the door down only to see a person lying on the floor, unmoving.

Naruto quickly rushed over and saw that it was Sasuke. He tried shaking the Uchiha awake but it didn't work. Turning him on Sasuke's back he noticed that his face was wet.

'Was he crying?' Naruto thought while wiping his face.

Sasuke's eyelids fluttered open to see those haunting blue eyes once again, filled with concern.

"S-sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto asked when he saw that he had awaken.

"Y-yes I'm fine," he responded while opening his eyes completely.

Naruto gasped, his eyes were bloodshot, bags still dark under his eyes. 'Had the Uchiha collapsed and fallen asleep on the floor?'

"Sasuke, why exactly are you on the floor? We have to go complete a mission today, you know that." The blonde said trying to understand why the Uchiha was on the floor crying.

"Ah, yes. I must have fallen asleep on the floor yesterday, sorry I was really exhausted," Sasuke said trying to find a good excuse as to why he was on the floor.

"Oh, okay. Well hurry and get ready, I'll wait down here." Naruto said while helping the Uchiha up and off the ground.

"Hai, I'll be down in just a minute," Sasuke said while disappearing down one of the hallways.

After five minutes Sasuke came down in his usual outfit and they headed off towards Team Seven's training grounds. When they arrived Kakashi started explaining the mission they had to complete.

"You two are to disguise yourself as Geisha to assassinate Mao Lung, the ninja who has stolen many important scrolls from the Wave Country," Kakashi said while pointing to Sasuke and Naruto.

"W-we have to dress up as girls!?," Naruto asked not understanding the point.

"Yes, Sakura and I will get you guys in the room without people becoming suspicious." Kakashi stated lazily.

"Why can't Sakura be a geisha, I mean she is a girl," the blonde asked not wanting to dress up as a girl.

"Because unlike you and Sasuke, Sakura thinks it over and doesn't jump into the fight right away. She calculates the plan over and I'll need that to get you guys in," Kakashi said.

"Hai," was the dreaded answer from both the boys.

"Good, as soon as we reach the wave country we'll start transforming you guys," the copy ninja stated with his eyes in an upturned U fashion.

Team Seven then headed off to the Wave Country with two sulking boys and one jealous pink blob. As they arrived they were brought to the surrounding Geisha House where Sasuke and Naruto were transformed into beautiful geisha.

"Awww for an ice prince you look kind of cute," Naruto said teasingly.

Sasuke, upon hearing this, stop breathing but then realized he was turned into a girl and Naruto was just kidding.

"Hn, you don't look so bad yourself,"

"Alright, you two lovely ladies will be alone with Mao Lung and will serve him like a common geisha serves men. When he asks for a refill of sake slip poison into it and then the mission will be a success," Kakashi said while leading them to the room where Mao Lung would be waiting in.

The boys nodded and walked into the room, bowing to Mao Lung. They quietly offered him food and sake but he seemed unsatisfied.

"Is there something we can offer you, Mao-san?" Sasuke asked sitting down gracefully.

"Hai, I believe there is something you _both_ can offer me," Mao said while smiling pervertedly.

"What exactly is it that you would like from the both of us?" Naruto asked slightly nervous as to why he would want them both to do it.

"I would like for you two to put on a nice show for me," Mao said while sitting farther back, as to give them more room for their "show."

"What exactly would you like us to do for the show," Sasuke asked questionably.

"I want you both to pretend you're with the one you love. Both of you must enjoy this as much as I know I will," Mao said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"H-hai," Naruto said while coming closer to Sasuke.

When Naruto came close enough to Sasuke he grabbed Sasuke arm and moved their faces closer together, as if he were going to kiss him.

"N-naruto, really it's fine we can just kill him now, you don't have to do this!" Sasuke said in a panicked whisper.

Naruto, completely ignoring Sasuke's whisper, moved closer until his lips connected with Sasuke's in a tender kiss. Naruto then proceeded to straddle Sasuke and move to his neck.

"Continue faster, I only have a limited time with you two," Mao said never taking his eyes off of them.

Sasuke, who was on Cloud 9 right now, knew that Naruto was just trying to complete the mission so he went along with it.

"A-ah, right there," Sasuke said trying to make Mao satisfied.

Naruto then began to Sasuke's robes off but while he tried Sasuke's hands held him in place and then he remembered they were supposed to be girls. The blonde then began to touch him through his robes, actually enjoying what he was doing.

'Why the hell am I enjoying this, I don't even like Sasuke!' the blonde thought while continuing his ministrations.

"Ladies go faster; I don't have much time left in watching you!" Mao said getting angry that they were going so slowly.

"W-would you like some sake?" Sasuke asked trying to get out of Naruto's grasp.

"Fine, but continue on afterwards," Mao said getting annoyed.

"Hai," Sasuke said while pouring him some more sake, secretly adding the poison to the drink.

Sasuke then went back to a waiting Naruto only to be jumped on. Naruto, eyes clouded over with lust, began to roughly stroke Sasuke as he shoved his tongue in Sasuke's mouth. Mao, who was enjoying the new speed of the "show", took a sip of the sake, only to feel slightly drowsy.

'Why isn't he dead yet!?" Sasuke thought getting closer and closer to climax.

Naruto, who until now was caught up in the lust, realized what he was doing to Sasuke and suddenly stopped.

"Oi, did I tell you to stop?" Mao demanded feeling dizzy.

"Ai, gomensai," Naruto stated going back to pleasuring Sasuke.

Sasuke, who was hating the mission more than ever, watched as Mao Lung lost more and more color in his face and began to sway.

'Just die, already! I can't stand this much longer,' Sasuke said, close to release.

Naruto began to roughly suck on Sasuke's neck again and began rocking against the Uchiha causing amazing friction for the both of them.

Moaning out Naruto's name, Sasuke threw his head back, as he came in his robes.

"Nhh, so close," Naruto moaned while rocking harder against Sasuke.

"Ahhh!" Mao Lung screamed, pain shooting threw him as he dropped dead.

"SASUKE," Naruto screamed as he came, soiling his robes.

Both boys laid there for a moment, in complete bliss. But then they realized what they just did and they quickly stood up, completely embarrassed.

"O-oh Kami, I'm s-sorry Naruto. It's just for the mission and he asked and, I-I didn't mean to take advantage of you, please d-don't hate me anymore than you already do!" Sasuke asked looking at the ground.

"N-no Sasuke, we had to its fine. I initiated the kiss anyways, you didn't force yourself on me," Naruto said trying to make sense of what just happened.

"H-hai, we should probably change so no one gets the wrong idea," Sasuke said quietly walking to a corner grabbing the spare clothes he was given.

The boys quietly changed, Naruto stealing a few sinful glances at Sasuke while he was changing. While he stared at Sasuke's naked backside he couldn't help but get turned on. Sasuke decided to turn around just to look one time but as he turned around he came face to face with Naruto.

"N-naruto, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked trying to cover himself back up and step further back at the same time.

Naruto completely ignored the boy as he backed him into a corner. The blonde quickly grabbed both of Sasuke's wrists and held them above his head, tightly against the wall. He shoved his knee between the Uchiha's legs and started sucking harshly on Sasuke's neck.

"N-naruto, please we have to report a-ah back to Kakashi-sensei and S-Sakura," Sasuke said trying to get out of the blonde's grasp.

Naruto then began to take off what remaining clothes Sasuke had on, which happened to be his boxers. He pulled them down and licked his lips in anticipation. He quickly took the semi hard member into his mouth and gave an experimental lick.

"A-ah Naru-to, please you know you don't want to do this!" Sasuke said, knowing Naruto didn't have feelings for him.

The blonde continued to ignore the boy and set a fast pace of sucking the boy off while grabbing a finger and sticking it in Sasuke's entrance. The Uchiha, who felt the intrusion, began to panic even more knowing the blonde would regret doing this to him.

"NARUTO, come on you know you don't want to do this, please s-stop. Ahh, you aren't acting like yourself!" Sasuke said feeling a second finger enter him and start stretching him.

Naruto, who began hearing Sasuke calling his name, finally understood what he was doing and out of horror dropped Sasuke, who fell to the ground with a thud.

"O-oh g-god, Sasuke a-are you okay?" the blonde asked, not understanding what took over him to do that to Sasuke.

"Y-yes, I'm fine," the said boy answered feeling around for his boxers. He then began to dress, afraid that Naruto would think he possessed him to that to him.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! I don't know what came over me!" Naruto asked desperately trying to make sense of what happened.

"It's fine, Naruto. I forgive you, you had no clue you were doing it. I know you wouldn't have done it to hurt me," Sasuke said looking Naruto in the eye.

"I-I, what the hell! How can you forgive me so easily when I fondled you like that?" Naruto asked getting angry at Sasuke for completely forgiving him without a second thought.

"Because I know you wouldn't actually do that if you were in control. Something possessed you to do it and I know you are truly sorry," Sasuke said trying to comfort Naruto.

"Thank you, Sasuke." Naruto said while straightening himself out. "We should get going"

"Hai," Sasuke responded limping slightly behind, still hard from the activities.

Naruto, who blushed when he noticed Sasuke had an erection, froze seeing that he was still hard. He quickly excused himself and took care of it in the bathroom. When he came back he saw that Sasuke also had taken care of his erection. Leaving the room to find Kakashi and Sakura, he couldn't help but be confused as to why Sasuke forgave him for doing such a thing, Sasuke did that to him and he still hadn't forgave him.

"Ah, Sasuke, Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed seeing her two teammates arrive. She took in Naruto's flustered face and glared at Sasuke, thinking that he had something to do with it.

"Did you do it without error?" Kakashi asked getting to the point.

"Hai," both boys answered in unison.

"Good, lets report back to the hokage and were done for the day," the copy ninja stated

Team Seven headed back to the hokage, Naruto deep in thought.

'What the hell Kyuubi, did you control me!?'

'No, your own lust got the better of you, and did what you truly wanted to do'

'So your saying I truly wanted to rape Sasuke!?'

'No, you truly like him, Baka.'

'No, I like Sakura, I'm straight!'

'Your true feelings will outshine your false ones in good timing'

'What the hell does that mean?'

The blonde ended their conversation since his was getting no response from the fox. The group reached Konoha quickly and they headed off to give the Hokage their mission report. When they reached Tsunade they gave her the report and Naruto wanted to talk to her afterwards, since he was confused about his feelings.

"Baa-chan is it alright to have feelings for someone of the same gender?" Naruto asked stuck between liking Sakura and Sasuke.

"W-where the hell did this come from!? Why who exactly do you like?" Tsunade asked, intrigued by the blonde's random question.

"N-no one, I just wanted to know," Naruto said blushing like mad.

"Let me guess, you have feelings for Sasuke but don't know if it's wrong to like another guy," the hag asked staring at Naruto keenly.

"W-what? Well, I mean I don't know, I'm so confused," Naruto responded frowning.

"It's not wrong to like someone of the same gender, Naruto. As long as you truly love them, what about your liking Sakura," the fifth hokage asked.

"I don't know baa-chan. I thought I liked her but I have stronger feelings for Sasuke," Naruto said concluding that he had solid feelings for Sasuke.

"Well if you like Sasuke more than tell him your feelings, I already know he will accept and love you," Tsunade said, happy that Naruto finally understood his true feelings.

Naruto nodded and left, determined to find Sasuke and admit his feelings to him. When he arrived at the Uchiha Compound he saw that Sakura was talking to Sasuke, well mostly Sakura yelling at Sasuke, holding him by the collar.

Naruto slyly made his way to the nearest bush to hear the conversation.

"What the hell did you do to Naruto!?" Sakura asked shaking the Uchiha.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sasuke said responded without emotion.

"He's acting differently and Naruto was flustered when he came back from the mission with you!" Sakura said anger visible on her face.

"Well we had to touch each other in the mission, so that's probably why. Naruto was most likely uncomfortable when touching me and is now embarrassed," Sasuke said completely skipping the part after Mao Lung died.

"You t-touched him!? That's disgusting, he likes me not you" Sakura said while gripping onto his neck painfully.

"H-hai, I know he doesn't like me but we had to touch and kiss in order to finish the mission," Sasuke said, trying desperately to catch his breath.

"So you took advantage of the mission and fondled him!? You faggot, Naruto wouldn't ever like you," Sakura said sneering at the boy.

"I didn't take advantage of him, we HAD to. And I know he will never like me back, but I didn't mean to go so far.." Sasuke said lost in thought.

"So you DO like Naruto, hah that's funny. You gay fag, stay away from Naruto," the pink blob said while punching Sasuke into a tree.

"I don't think you have the right to tell me what to do, if Naruto tells me to stay away from him then I will, but I don't give a fuck what you say," Sasuke said straightening himself out.

"I swear if you touch Naruto again I'll hurt –"

"Sakura, stop! I was the one that touched him first; he didn't force me or anything!" Naruto said stepping out of the bush.

"N-naruto how long have you been here?" Sakura asked, afraid of what he heard.

"Long enough to know what's going on, Sakura" Naruto said disgusted by the way Sakura was acting to Sasuke.

"W-well Sasuke told me he had feelings for you and that he touched you so I took it upon myself to yell at him, I mean it's not like you like him!" Sakura said trying to get Naruto to understand.

"Sakura I'm the one that touched him first, we HAD to in order in to complete the mission!" Naruto said, trying to defend Sasuke.

"I know but he's a fag, Naruto! He has feelings for you!" the bitch said, trying to get Naruto to hate Sasuke because he was gay.

"I know! And you know what I LIKE HIM TOO! Is that so wrong?" Naruto exclaimed, finally confessing his true feelings to Sasuke.

"N-Naruto, its fine. You don't have to lie," Sasuke, who was silent until now, stated looking at the ground.

"No, Sasuke. I finally realized that I like you; nothing possessed me to do that in the mission. I wanted to! And I'm sorry for not realizing it awhile ago." Naruto said coming closer to Sasuke.

"What the hell Naruto, YOUR LIEING!" Sakura said coming up and hitting Sasuke again.

"What the hell did you do to him, you fruit!" Sakura screamed continuously hitting Sasuke in the face.

"Sakura stop it, I don't have feelings for you. I was just lying to myself and thinking I liked you as a cover up for my true feelings!" Naruto said pushing Sakura away from Sasuke.

"I HATE YOU," Sakura stated to Sasuke, running away.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Naruto asked helping Sasuke up.

"I-I'm fine. Is it really true what you said?" the Uchiha asked, a blush covering his cheeks as he asked.

"Yes, I r-really like you Sasuke," Naruto said tilting Sasuke's head and kissing him passionately.

The simple passionate kissed turned into so much more as both boys put all their feelings into the kiss. Naruto stumbled backward, never breaking the kiss, and fell to the ground. Sasuke climbed on top of him and proceeded in taking Naruto's shirt off, kissing the newly revealed skin.

"N-nh, Sasuke I want you," Naruto said blushing beneath the Uchiha.

Sasuke began to suck on Naruto's neck, leaving a huge hickey in its wait, and began to take Naruto's pants off. When the pants came off the blonde tried taking Sasuke's shirt off. The Uchiha, getting the hint took his shirt and pants off, coming back down to kiss Naruto and ask for entrance.

Feeling the muscle prodding his bottom lip, Naruto hesitantly opened his mouth and let Sasuke's tongue in. Sasuke's tongue felt all around Naruto's mouth then met with Naruto's tongue where they fought for dominance, Sasuke coming out as the victor.

"Are you sure you want to go all the way, Naru?" Sasuke asked when he felt Naruto's hardness against his thigh.

"Yes, Suke take me." Naruto said, getting impatient.

Sasuke, completely turned on by what Naruto just said, took off Naruto and his boxers and took both their members rubbing them together.

"Aah, please Sasuke!"

The Uchiha then put Naruto's member in his mouth and sucked him, putting his finger gently in Naruto's entrance.

"Suke, please. I can't stand this much longer," Naruto said thrusting into the mouth.

"Hn," Sasuke said letting go of the member and adding two other fingers. He then spit on his hand and used that as lube for his dick.

Asking for permission, Sasuke lifted Naruto up so that he sat on his lap. Receiving a vigorous nod Sasuke slowly put Naruto down on his cock.

"N-nh" Naruto moaned from the pain and pleasure, his eyes getting watery.

"It'll get better Naru, I promise." Sasuke said slowly pushing Naruto down until he was fully sheathed.

Pushing Naruto up and down on his dick, he thrusted while Naruto pushed down causing both to moan from the immense pleasure. Sasuke changed the angle of his thrust and hit a special bundle of nerves in Naruto.

"A-ah, right there. Harder, Suke!" Naruto said, riding the Uchiha, while weaving his hands through Sasuke's surprising silky hair.

Sasuke continued to pound into Naruto, hitting his prostate dead on every time. The Uchiha started to jerk Naruto off in times with his thrusts. Coming close to his climax, he thrusted harder and deeper, trying to make Naruto cum before him.

"Sasuke, I-I'm going to!" Naruto said not being able to contain the pleasure.

"Naru, I know. Me too." Sasuke said while speeding up his thrusts, which then set Naruto off.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed cumming all over Sasuke's chest and the ground.

Naruto screaming his name out in full pleasure and the walls tightening around his cock caused Sasuke to come, saying Naruto's name while he shot his seed deep into Naruto.

"Naruto, I love you," Sasuke said while pulling out of Naruto and lying next to him.

"I love you to, Suke," Naruto said exhausted all of a sudden, he snuggled closer to Sasuke and fell asleep on the forest floor.

Sasuke's heart filled with warmth, finally having his feelings returned by the one he loved. He lifted Naruto up and brought him inside the compound, softly laying him on the bed. Sasuke climbed onto the bed with Naruto and wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist, nuzzling his head in Naruto's hair.

He heard Naruto's sleepy voice say quietly, "I forgive you."

Sasuke then proceeded in kissing Naruto's crown. Letting some must needed sleep overtake him and his new lover.

In this thing called love some find it others crash and burn. (4)

--

(1) I just had to put that, I mean come on. xD

(2) Lets just say it was an amazingly strong current, ne?

(3) You know doctors now a days, they give random reasons just to see their patients naked. Tsk tsk

(4) This was the inspirtation for my story, I made it up one day but if someone else has already quooted this I'm sorry I didn't mean to steal it, great minds just think alike. D

Well, I hope you liked the story REVIEWWWWWW and give me more ideas of stories you want made, you never know when I'll get writer's block next. xD


End file.
